Crossing the Line: Alys Version
by ulquihime7980
Summary: Alys is getting married but not the one she wants. Oneshot. Selendrile's version will be up soon.


**Alys Version**

Today is the day that any girl would dream of and give men cold feet with nerves. The wedding day. It was supposed to be the most exciting day, but for Alys it wasn't. She was getting married today but not to the one she wants to marry. The one she wanted desperately gave her away to this man she is now supposed to wed. The one man that only wanted her for nothing, but a trophy to show around the town saying that he won and she was a prize. A prize that meant she was like game and was being presented on a silver platter.

"You look very pretty," said a maid. Alys stared at herself in the mirror and smiled a fake smile at the kind women.

"You're very lucky to be married to Lord Markis," the maid trailed on, "he is a fine man when you get to know him."

Alys ignored the maids' words and stayed silent through the whole process of getting ready for the wedding. The maid helped Alys put on the dress that her betrothed had picked out for her which was somewhat common.

The dress and the veil was crowned with fake white crystals that looked real to others who didn't know that's fake, the color of the dress was an egg white with cream dots and with shoes to match . Alys frowned at the dress, it was ugly and she wished she could burn it to ashes so she wouldn't gaze at it again. Her hair was braided and made into a bun ponytail with little white stringed beads around Alys head. The maid handed over the bouquet to Alys and led her out the room to the cathedral doors.

Alys was standing in front of the door by herself and waited with dread. Behind these doors was her new future with a man that would not cherish or respect her. Who wouldn't want to listen to what she had to say or let her be herself but only a prized trophy that will be on a shelf. Tears were forming in her eyes but she fought it. She had to be strong and take the life that 'dragon' forcibly gave to her.

She waited for the music to start but instead the door flew open and the person on the other side was the one that gave her away, the person that has her heart and won't give it back and the person she hated the most. Selendrile was staring at her with amusement in his purple eyes. He hadn't changed at all and it was bugging her to know end.

"Who picked out this piece of clothing? It looks hideous on you," Selendrile said, "you humans don't know how to dress."

That did it and Alys slapped him in the face. How dare he act like there was nothing wrong, how dare he come back for her when it was him that put her in this situation, how dare he say how the dress looks on her when she already knew that it's ugly on her. She is so hurt from being abandoned by him and there was no apology on his part. Why did she love him? Why did she want him to see her as _his_?

"How dare you act like this is nothing. You gave me away as a prize and now you decide to come and get me for whatever reason. I hate you for doing this to me and I hate myself for falling love with you," Alys seethed, "If you didn't want me then why did you come back?"

A tear finally fell down and Alys started to cry. Selendrile stayed silent and watched her raise her hands to her face to hide her tears. He grabbed hold of her hands and let them fall with his between them.

"Look at me," Selendrile breathed out. She didn't listen to him. Her hurt was more important than to look up at the one who did it.

"Alys, look at me," Selendrile demanded. Alys slowly lifted her head but still didn't look at him. Selendrile let go of one of Alys hands to lift her face up to gaze at him. She finally set her eyes on him and more tears started to come. Chocolate brown and purple eyes were staring at each other.

"I'm...sorry." That was it? That was his apology. Selendrile saw a flash of anger in Alys eyes and felt a tremble overcome him.

"No, that is not enough. Your apology stinks and why should I forgive you. DO you know how much you hurt me? You basically sold me as a prize and gave me an apology like that and don't even mean it. What am I to _you,_ you stupid dragon?"

Nothing came from the dragon. Alys shooked her head and tried to take her hands away but Selendrile held them with a stern grip.

"Let me go," Alys demanded.

Instead of listening to her, Selendrile pulled her towards him and kissed her smack dabbed on the lips. Alys hopelessly didn't want to kiss him back but her body said something different. She had waited for so long for him to show any feelings towards her and now he is. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. His hands were around her waist to her back. He held her there and they both enjoyed the kiss that every affection in their being.

Alys knew that she crossed a line that was between them. A line of honest living to a life of being hunted down. She already decided a long time ago when she said yes to him that she will stay by his side forever and now Selendrile wanted her to keep it.

 **AN:/ Please review and critique are welcome**


End file.
